Chocolate Kisses
by Kaiishi
Summary: Yusuke's enjoying a Saturday, eating chocolates kisses when he gets an unexpected visitor. *One-shot*


Yusuke Urameshi, the "much, much, worser punk of Sarayashiki Junior High", had two weaknesses. Keiko Yukimura and milk chocolate. While the former is quite obvious, the latter is unknown by all but himself. Or was...  
  
Atsuko Urameshi was still asleep from her night out drinking and Yusuke was sitting on his futon, struggling to open a package of milk chocolate kisses. Well, not struggling, more like relishing the opening of the package. Finally opening the package and sending the kisses everywhere, Yusuke smirked and picked up one of the small, foil-wrapped delicacies and unwrapped it slowly, savoring the moment. Popping the small drop of chocolate into his mouth, he closed eyes that matched the shade of the kiss he had tossed into his mouth as he savored the taste.  
  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko called, knocking on the door again. What could that boy be doing? It's a Saturday and he hadn't been on the streets picking fights today or I would've heard it, she thought, clutching the bag of chocolate chip cookies. "Yusuke!" she called again, exasperated by how slow, if he was, Yusuke was responding to her insistent knocking and calling. She let out another exasperated "Yusuke!" before digging in her school bag for the spare key that Ms. Urameshi had given her. Finding it, she jammed it into the key hole, irritated about how Yusuke had ignored her and turned it before striding in purposely.  
  
  
Yusuke opened one lazy eye at the knocks, but closed it again, deciding to ignore them on the better option of letting the chocolate melt in his mouth. At the shouting of his name, the boy opened his eyes again, no longer focused on the taste of chocolate in his mouth, but did not bother to stand, walk over to the door, and open the gateway to the world outside the cluttered apartment. But, as he heard the click of a key turning in the keyhole, the unlocking and swinging of the door as well as the high creaking, he stood, intent to find out who dare enter his home and interrupt the sweet bliss of chocolate in his mouth, melting slowly.   
  
  
Keiko peered into Atsuko's room, finding the woman indisposed and sleeping. Sighing in disappointment, she headed towards Yusuke's room, hearing the scuffle of socks against wood and the creaking of floorboards sinking under another's weight. Reaching out to the cold, metal door knob, she set her face into a stern expression, planning to give the boy behind the door, the one she had had a crush on since the episode with the jump rope back when they were seven.  
  
  
Striding across the room towards the door, taking care not to step on the scattered kisses, Yusuke questioned who would bother visiting him on a Saturday. It was a mutual agreement between his rivals not to bother anyone on the weekends. The weekends were a time to kick back, relax, or, in Kuwabara's case, training to try and beat him. Reaching out to the door knob, he gripped it firmly.  
  
  
Keiko through open the door, pushing an unwary Yusuke into the wall. "Yusuke?" she called uncertainly, stepping into the room, barely avoiding a chocolate kiss. She perused the room, leaning against the door. "Yusuke?" she called once more for good measure.  
  
"Yo, Keiko," Yusuke called from his position sandwiched between the door and wall. "Um, Keiko, if it wasn't so much trouble, stop leaning against the door so I can get out of here!" The last part of his statement was said in a hurried half yell, but the tone was somewhere between teasing and angry, maybe both.  
  
Keiko instantly moved, stepping on a chocolate kiss in her hurry. "Sorry Yus-" She stopped when she realized chocolate kisses were scattered around the room. "Yusuke, why are there chocolate kisses all over your room?"  
  
Yusuke grinned, slipping from his earlier, very uncomfortable position. "I was eating them when you came in and forgot to clean up the ones that landed on the floor."  
  
Keiko turned to him, spotting the brown smudges on his lips and reached out a hand to wipe some off with her index finger. Staring at the smudge, she put the tip of the finger in her own mouth, tasting the sweet chocolate with just a hint of a undefinable taste that could only be Yusuke. "I see," she said after pulling the finger from her mouth.  
  
Spotting just a bit of chocolate left on her finger, Yusuke reached out for her hand, licking off the rest of the chocolate. Keiko felt blood rush to her head as red spread over his face. "Uh, Yusuke?"  
  
"Huh?" Yusuke asked, still a bit intoxicated by both the chocolate and the taste that clung to his mouth that he couldn't define.  
  
"Nothing," Keiko said hurriedly, jerking back her hand and leaving the room quickly. Heading down the hallway, she went to the door that led outside, hand hovering above the door knob. Finally choosing, she gripped the knob, turning it huriedly and leaving the cluttered apartment, sheer will keeping her from glancing around at the eyes that she could feel burning a hole in her back.  
  
  
Yusuke stared after her, hand reaching forward in a half-hearted attempt before he pulled it back, he closed the door before leaning against it, unable to feel the wetness that traveled down his cheeks.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I will not be continuing this, so don't ask for more. 


End file.
